


Vision

by SpiritScribe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, Blind Character, Bound, Character Death Kinda, Choking, Eye Trauma, Gore, M/M, Minor plot, Mostly Smut, Non-Consensual Bondage, Off Screen Minor Character Death, Oral, Poisoning, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Slow Death, Strangulation, not Ignis' eyes, slime/ooze, tendrils are just for bondage, well not exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: Ardyn helped take away Ignis’ vision but he can also help Ignis 'see' again if only for a moment of dark passion.This is a 'one shot' but I've uploaded 2 versions. The second is slightly shorter because I've taken out some of Ignis' inner thoughts. So if you want the smut to flow more read chapter 2 but if you want the original way I wrote this with all of Ignis' inner thoughts read chapter 1. Really there isn't a large difference but I thought I'd give people the option.NOTE: Disclaimer I do not condone actual rape. This is a fictional story. Disclaimer image: http://himepastuch.tumblr.com/mydisclaimerSecond NOTE: I really didn't intend for this fic to be so long or for it to take so long to finish. I'll be getting back on with my other fics now.Edit: thought this might need more warnings so more warnings





	1. Orignal version

The last thing Ingis remembered was being out on a hunt. He’d been doing pretty well for himself, despite his handicap. Not that having sight would have been much of advantage in a world of perpetual night. Well not unless you had superior night vision to most humans. Most nights it wasn’t even like the stars or moon were visible. It was like all light was being drained away from the world. Or at least that was what he was told. He couldn’t really tell for himself after all.

Honestly he’d gotten use to it and he could still sense light in a way. It was what told him he was in a reasonably well lit room. Well that and the fact he could feel a bed under him. There was a chill to the room but there didn’t seem to be a draft. There also seemed to be a slightly coppery scent to the air and it was a little hard to breath. Perhaps there was some sort of dust in the air. The sounds he would usually associate with any place a hunter may have taken him were not present. Maybe it was an abandoned building but most abandoned buildings had been abandoned because the lights had stopped working. It was possible that who ever had brought him here had secured some battery powered lights and strung them up to illuminate the room. There was an odd quality to the light.

 

Ignis winced as he sat up; he recalled the blow to the back of his head. He wished only for his lost vision because it would have helped him work out where the hell he was. He couldn’t hear anyone else in the room but he hadn’t been alone on his hunt. He’d been with a couple of other hunters. Had they made it to safety alright? The demons they’d taken down were not above average but something had snuck up on them. Had the hunters he’d been with bring him here or had he been rescued by someone else? Still why here and not the hunter base. They hadn’t been that far from it.

Ignis was starting to get a bad feeling. He got off the bed and walked forwards carefully, hoping to find a wall. The sound of his footsteps told him that the ground below him was stone and in no way carpeted. As he walked forwards the coppery scent got stronger. His outstretched hand came in contact with the wall and he pulled it away in shock. The cold stone walls were slightly… slimy. Or something close to that sensation. Perhaps more like a damp fog so thick it seemed to almost be solid. As if it was formed from something other than water droplets. Even through his glove, he could feel the sensation of it. He raised his hand up to his face, nose crinkling at the smell. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know exactly what was coating his hand. He’d clean it off later but he really needed to find out more about the room. Hopefully whatever it was, wasn’t toxic. It might be some sort of mould that was giving off mist like spores. It would explain why it was difficult to breathe. Seeing as it was probably already too late now he’d touched and inhaled what ever was, he decided he best press on with learning more about his surroundings. So long as he could get curatives he should hopefully be fine.

 

Bracing himself he put a hand back against the wall and started following it around the room. It seemed to be slightly curved. Ignis panicked slightly as his hand came into contact with no windows; not even bordered up frames or glassless ones. He also didn’t come into contact with any other objects. No dressers or chairs; nothing. The room wasn’t exactly large as it hadn’t taken him long to reach the wall from the bed. So the bed might be the only thing in it.

He decided to try summoning a weapon with his free hand and found he couldn’t. He’d cursed softly because that was a really bad sign. Even with Noct in the crystal they had still be able to access enough of his power to defend themselves. He’d taken to carrying other weapons on his persons too just in case that power was ever blocked off from them. It was always best to be prepared. He reached for where he had the daggers hidden and found they were gone. Even the ones he kept strapped to his legs, usually hidden by the boots he’d taken to wearing. Hunters definitely wouldn’t have taken his weapons away.

 

Relief hit him as his hand brushed up against the wood of a door, after he had almost made one full circuit of the room. It soon returned though as he tried the handle. The door wouldn’t budge at all. He pushed and pulled, to no avail. He pressed his forehead against the wood and tried to calm himself. He’d been captured for some reason. He couldn’t really understand why someone or something would take him prisoner instead of just killing him. Perhaps some demon wanted food for later but why bother to give him a bed at all. Everything was odd and didn’t make sense. He heard something on the other side of the door. It shook almost violently and Ignis backed away from it so fast he fell backwards back onto the bed.

 

Ignis heard the door groan as it was forced open and felt the blood in his veins turn to ice as he heard a familiar voice.

“Whoops, that door is a little tough to open, even for me. Perhaps I made this room a little too secure. Still it is a little hard to redecorate with certain materials.” Ardyn smirked as he eyed the figure on the bed, “How are you enjoying your new accommodation? I know it isn’t much but it is only temporary.”

Ignis recovered enough from his shock to speak, “Ardyn.” He ground out the name like it was a curse, “I could say it is a pleasure to _see_ you again but I’d be lying on many points.”

Ardyn laughed, “Oh now don’t be that way. I am sorry that you have lost your sight but certain sacrifices need to be made, don’t they. Besides I’ve been thinking lately that someone should reward your valiant attempts to adapt to your situation and still be useful.”

“I don’t need any reward other than the return of my Prince.” Ignis retorted; he did not believe any ‘reward’ Ardyn might devise would be something to be grateful for. He heard Ardyn approaching the bed and shuffled back on it wondering if there was any point trying to keep some sort of distance between them. He ended up smearing whatever was on his hand over the sheets.

Ardyn made a sort of annoyed sound, “Oh look you’ve already gone and gotten yourself and the bed dirty. I haven’t even had my fun with you yet.” He moved forwards in a flash and seized hold of Ignis’ tainted hand and turned it palm up. Ignis’ hand was coated in something that was a mix of Starscourge and blood. Miasma crawled across surface of the crimson and purple-black liquid.

 

Ignis tried to break Ardyn’s grip but couldn’t. He made a sound of surprise mixed with disgust when he felt something run over his palm. Even through his glove the sensation let him know what it was; Ardyn had licked some of the mess off his hand.

Ardyn licked his lips and inhaled a deep lungful of the miasma filled air. Ardyn had no trouble breathing such plague filled air, while Ignis was struggling. Ardyn wouldn’t be able to keep Ignis here too long. Unless he decided to kill or turn him.

“Perhaps you do not _need_ a reward… but I still intend to give you one. Think of it as a gift.” Ardyn got onto the bed pushing Ignis down as he did so. “I feel certain things around you, that I don’t around anyone else. You are so caring and attentive. Yet so vicious with your words. And your body…” Ardyn ran his hands up Ignis sides and lent closer to whisper into Ignis’ ear, “So flexible.” He pulled back and smirked down at his captive, “I want to express my feelings to you. You should feel honoured to be the object of my desires. I have not desired anyone this way for quite some time.”

Ignis froze up; he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Ardyn desiring him seemed abstract from reality. Sure he had perhaps noticed a few long glances but surely Ardyn couldn’t be serious. Yet it seemed he was, given the current situation.  
“I’m sorry but I must refuse. I’m not… worthy of such an honour.” Ignis tried to sound polite but a bite still made its way into his words. Though he did manage to keep the panic out of them. He tried to shift out from under Ardyn but found he couldn’t move. Something was holding him down on the bed, other than Ardyn. It felt like some sort of bonds but they seemed to have appeared upon him in an instant.

 

Ardyn’s smile widened as he watched Ignis struggle against the dark tendrils. It was amusing to see the confusion on the advisor’s face. He hoped it would be even more pleasing to see Ignis’ reactions to what was to come.  
“My dear Ignis, you seem to be under the misapprehension that you have a choice.” He stroked the more scarred side of Ignis’ face, “You will receive the physical expression of my desire, regardless of it being to your tastes or not. There is no point protesting or begging. Though you may if it makes you feel better.”

Ignis felt Ardyn’s breath on his face and tried to turn away. Ardyn stopped stroking his cheek to grip his jaw tightly instead. He kept Ignis from turning away from the kiss. Ignis tensed and kept his mouth closed as tightly as possible.

Ardyn was having none of that; he’d get Ignis to open up for him. He shifted his position so that he had one leg between Ignis’. He then nudged up against Ignis’ crotch with his knee. Ignis would have tried to close his legs or kick Ardyn but the tendrils held him so tightly he couldn’t even attempt to move them. His muscles flexed and strained but limbs wouldn’t budge. He returned the focus of his efforts to keeping his mouth closed as it was becoming harder to do so. The stimulation Ardyn was providing was a hard thing to ignore. Involuntary sounds kept trying to make their way out of Ignis’ mouth. Still he managed to keep his mouth closed even as Ardyn increased his efforts.

Ardyn nipped at Ignis’ lips; frustrated that he wasn’t getting anywhere. Ignis was like a fleshy statue but Ardyn was determined to break down his resistance.

 

While still holding Ignis’ head still with one hand he ran the thumb of the other over Ignis’ Adam’s apple. There was more than one way to get Ignis to open up. He started to apply pressure to Ignis’ throat and felt Ignis’ pulse jump.  
Ignis instinctively tried to move his arms to protect himself but of course the binds held his arms in place. His body arched slightly under Ardyn as he strained to move his limbs. He was helpless against Ardyn’s actions. He could do nothing to stop himself being slowly strangled. It was becoming harder to focus and keep his mouth closed when he wanted to gasp for air. Even though he knew he wouldn’t really be able to get any air with Ardyn choking him. Self preservation won out against resisting Ardyn. If it would stop Ardyn choking him he’d let Ardyn deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth with a raspy gasp. The pressure on his neck disappeared almost instantly.

Ardyn pulled back and allowed Ignis to gulp in several lungfuls of air before he returned to kissing him. He stroked Ignis’ throat gently as a warning not to try anything, as he slipped his tongue into Ignis’ mouth.

 

Ardyn’s tongue had felt normal enough against Ignis’ gloved palm but inside his mouth it felt strange. It seemed to be longer than normal for a human and then there was the taste. At first Ignis thought it might just be from what ever Ardyn’ had licked off his hand lingering. However as Ardyn’s tongue continued to invade his mouth, felt a thick liquid oozing in along with it. Ignis gagged around Ardyn’s probing tongue and the foul tasting goo. The taste reminded Ignis of blood, mold and motor oil.

Despite how strong the taste of his own secretions, Ardyn was still able to taste Ignis. Coffee and the flavour of life. Most people couldn’t taste life but Ardyn, being what he was, could. Ardyn had been repulsed by the flavour of life due to his jealousy when it came down to what he had sacrificed only to be condemned. Why were his actions punished when so many others were allowed to continue on, despite their trespasses. Still he was not put off kissing Ignis. In this instant he craved the taste. Something about Ignis turned his usual resentment to desire. It was unfortunate that he couldn’t have Ignis any other way than this forceful interlude and that doing this risked destroying the object of his desire. However the idea of warping Ignis into a shape that mirrored his own twisted visage, was just as temping as the want to preserve him.

 

Ignis felt some of the foul liquid in his mouth slide down his throat as Ardyn pulled away. Ardyn had let go of his jaw so he turned his head and coughed up as much of the fluid as he could. Black, red and purple sprayed onto the pillows under Ignis’ head. Ignis couldn’t see it but Ardyn watched the dark substance further staining the whiteness of the bed. Perhaps he should have picked a colour that wouldn’t have shown the stain so easily. However the contrast put him in mind of his own contrast to Ignis. He too was slowly staining his captive.

He ran his fingers over Ignis’ damp lips smearing the dark fluids across them and onto Ignis’ cheek. It looked almost like lipstick and contrasted against how pale Ignis was. Clearly an effect of the lighting in the room. Ardyn could have spent an age just admiring how he was messing up the Advisor but Ignis didn’t have that sort of time. Ardyn didn’t want him dying before he was done. He wasn’t into necrophilia.

 

Ignis felt Ardyn shift off him and wondered hopefully if Ardyn had only wanted a kiss. Of course deep down he knew that wasn’t the case and it was confirmed as he felt himself being raised up by his bonds. They seemed almost like a living thing. Ignis wasn’t about to call them tentacles but he couldn’t call them simply bonds any more. Maybe rapidly moving vines was a better description. They were strong and move with intent across his body. Thicker ones seemed to be holding him off the bed as thinner ones seemed to start pulling at his clothes. They were certain dexterous as they undid buttons and removed his gloves and shoes.

It didn’t take much imagination to guess the goal of the tendrils. Ignis struggled but couldn’t break free. Even as his clothes were eased from his body. He knew that the hold on him would have to loosen to slip his clothes off past the vines tightly holding him still. However even struggling at such a point was useless. As one vine loosened its grip another would tighten on his bared skin. Any small move Ignis did manage wasn’t enough to dislodge the hold on him. He almost started to hyperventilate as his body was exposed; no doubt to a watching Ardyn. He had never felt so vulnerable.

He’d felt helpless before. When Insomnia fell, when he was blinded, when Prompto had been lost and when Noct had become trapped within the crystal. However there were always things he could tell himself to help him get work through that feeling. When Insomnia fell he told himself that at least Noctis was safe and that there was still hope. When he’d been made blind he’d told himself that he’d still be able to find a way to help or he could bow out to play a more supporting role. When Prompto had been lost, he’d told himself that they would find him; one way or another. With Noct in the crystal, he was still telling himself that eventually the Prince would be returned to them. They just had to hold out against the dark until then. In each case there had still been something to do but in this one it was different. The outcome was yet to be determined. He might be killed after this. The level of vulnerability and helplessness made him feel utterly defeated. He was Ardyn’s until Ardyn was finished with him. There was no getting around it. Maybe after he’d be able to _do_ something; if there was an after.

 

Ardyn stood by the bed and watched with growing desire as every inch of Ignis was exposed to him. Even Ignis’ visor was removed. He’d been quiet as he watched the tendrils do their work but now staring at Ignis fully bared before him, an animistic growl made its way out of his mouth. He watched Ignis flinch at the sound and palmed his own arousal through his pants. Ignis vulnerable and scared was a turn on. Ardyn shed his own clothing as the tendrils lowered Ignis back onto the bed. He clambered back onto the bed and stroked a hand up one of Ignis’ long athletic legs. Ignis jolted slightly at the contact. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, as if he were a trapped bird.

As Ardyn settled himself between Ignis legs – they had been held slightly spread by the tendrils – his bare legs brushed up against Ignis. The sensation let Ignis know that Ardyn was probably very much as naked as he was. That and Ardyn’s skin was so cold. Cold in that clammy way that was usually sign of sickness or death. Ignis shuddered at the idea of Ardyn being a moving corpse. Certainly he was sick; he was sickness. Definitely not dead yet. Something stuck between.

 

Now however was not the time to be contemplating the complexity of Ardyn’s existence. Though Ignis found he would rather be doing that than being trapped in his current experience. He felt Ardyn’s hands wander across his torso. Ignis’ skin felt strange where Ardyn touched. The touches seemed to linger as if he’d been burned. He could imagine the swirling patterns Ardyn was creating with his finger tips, glowing on his skin. His breathing hitched as Ardyn toyed experimentally with one of his nipples. It wasn’t exactly painful but he wasn’t sure he liked it either – not just because it was Ardyn. He’d never had someone play with them before. He’d never had someone so interested in his body before. Outside of a professional setting. He was use to being admired as a lithe fighter but not as a potential lover. Gladio had told him his personality was what really got in the way. He wasn’t good at taking subtle hints. He’d need to meet someone who would be willing to speak plainly and put up with his mannerisms. Ignis had not thought this so big an ask and yet the only person intent enough on getting anything physical from him seemed to be the monster leaning over him. Not that he approved of Ardyn’s methods. Being clear about feelings was one thing, forcing someone was another.

 

Ignis felt he’d simply never had the time to find the right person. He’d always been busy looking after Noctis. Certainly it was a major factor and it didn’t look like he’d have any time in the foreseeable future. He wasn’t sure he’d want to share his tainted body with anyone after this. Again he reminded himself that there might not be an after.

He couldn’t keep his mind distracted off what Ardyn was doing for long. Especially when Ardyn replaced his fingers with his mouth against his skin. He licked and sucked at Ignis’ nipple, teasing the tender flesh between his teeth. Ignis did his best not to cry out or make any strange sounds. However his body seemed to be starting to react to Ardyn’s attentions. He knew it was a biological thing. That it wasn’t because he liked Ardyn in any way but he still felt like he was betraying everything he held dear by getting aroused. Ardyn’s cock brushed against his own thanks to gravity and Ardyn shifting closer. The sensation was a new one and he was only able to confirm what he thought had brushed against him when Ardyn ground down against him. The friction was stimulating and he couldn’t help making a small sound in the back of his throat.

Ardyn couldn’t help but be pleased that he was getting further reaction out of his prey. He made low sound somewhere between a hum and a growl. It rumbling sound seemed to vibrate through Ardyn and into Ignis. Ignis tilted his head back against the pillows as the sound reverberated through him. It was like he was being held in the jaws of a beast. He could imagine himself laying helplessly in the dangerous creature’s mouth. Its teeth like the sword of Damocles, could pierce his flesh at any moment.

 

Ardyn stopped teasing at Ignis’ chest though he continued to rub up against the younger man. He moved his mouth upwards to the exposed stretch of neck; such a slender, appetising target. He’d already marred the skin there when he strangled Ignis but he wanted to mark it further. He nipped along Ignis’ collar bone and stretched out over Ignis more. He was now pretty much resting on top of Ignis, their bodies pressed together. Ardyn was only just keeping the full weight of himself off Ignis. He buried his face in the crook of Ignis’ neck and assaulted it with kisses. He made soft hungry sounds as he did so. His kisses increased in pressure and the pace of his grinding became more rapid, until he bit down hard on Ignis’ neck.

Ignis had been biting down on his own lip trying to think about anything but his current situation. He let out a startled cry when Ardyn bit down on him. The sound was so loud in contrast to the other bodily sounds that had been taken place, Ignis shocked himself. Suddenly it was like he no longer had any control over his voice. Everything became louder and more real. Even his breathing and sounds Ardyn was making as he sucked on the bite mark he’d made.

 

Ignis tried to swallow his panic down. He couldn’t stop this even if he begged. He knew that but the words were on the tip of his tongue. He bit them back struggling to hold the pleading in. ‘Think about something else’, he told himself. As his imagination was going pretty wild with visions of beasts, he wondered if trying to picture Ardyn as someone else would help him calm down. It wasn’t like he could see Ardyn anyway and Ardyn wasn’t constantly talking at him.

His first thought was Aranea. He found her attractive and wanted to get to know her better. She also was forthcoming with her opinions. Of course he didn’t want to step on Prompto’s toes – though he felt Prompto’s feelings might be more worship than tangible affection. Aranea also seemed like she might be into the whole bondage thing. Though he was fairly certain she’d never force someone. However the problem was the body on top of him was very much male. He couldn’t tune out from his senses enough to make the image work.

He didn’t want to picture Ardyn as Gladio, Prompto or Noct. He wasn’t sure he could act normally around them if he did that. He didn’t want to mess with the relationship they had. Picturing Ravus just seemed tasteless. He would not use those that had fallen to escape the reality of his current predicament. Perhaps a random hunter or a made up person could be conjured up. He could picture his ideal.

 

Ignis tried to hold onto the mental image he was creating as Ardyn shifted on top of him. Ardyn settled back between Ignis’ legs and the tendrils holding Ignis down started to move again. They forced Ignis’ legs up and spread them wider, raising his hips also. Thicker ones supported Ignis’ lower back aiding stabilising Ignis’ position. Heat crept along Ignis’ cheeks as he was _presented_ to Ardyn. Ardyn made a sound of apreciation at the view and reached forwards to squeeze Ignis’ raised buttocks. He placed his thumbs on either side of Ignis’ tight entrance and spread the skin apart to see more of Igni’s inner colour. Ignis quivered under his hands and Ardyn felt Ignis shift as though trying to bring his legs together to hide his exposed anus. Of course the strong hold the tendrils had on Ignis prevented such a thing and allowed Ardyn an unrestricted view.

Ignis’ arousal had gone limp again. Ardyn was no longer stimulating his body in a way Ignis got physical pleasure from. Ardyn wasn’t going to let Ignis be limp for long though. He decided to try something that would hopefully get Ignis very responsive. He relaxed his grip and lent forwards to lick from Ignis’ balls up along his shaft. Ignis made a sound which he quickly cut off. Ardyn smirked and started kissing along Ignis’ stiffening length. He used a hand to toy with Ignis’ balls; massaging them and also running his fingers through the hairs around the based of his shaft. He took hold of Ignis’ length and stroked it a couple of times before wrapping his lips around the tip.

 

Ignis twitched under Ardyn’s touch and made hiccuped sounds as he tried to hold back his voice. Ardyn’s strange tongue flicked across his slit, casting him to arch up towards the contact. It felt so shameful to be manipulated in such a way. Even the throbbing pain coming from where his neck had been harshly marked, couldn’t distract his body from the simulation to his lower regions. Ignis found himself growing hard from Ardyn’s mouth and hands.

Ardyn took more of Ignis’ cock into his mouth; doing his best to draw out more sounds out of Ignis. Ignis gritted his teeth as he felt more of that ooze like liquid that Ardyn seemed to secrete against his cock. Still he did his best to pretend the person giving him fellatio was not Ardyn but some fictional person of his desires. He found it was easier to do so if he stopped trying to hold back his voice at the same time. Focusing solely on the imaginary figure. Ignis’ less restricted voice pleased Ardyn though he did not know the exact cause of it. Still he was more than pleased to hear moans leaking from Ignis’ lips. Meanwhile Ignis pictured that it was his ideal fictional partner humming around his length in satisfaction.

 

Ignis wondered if trying to picture someone else would make it harder to come to terms with this event. He had to call it an _event_ because giving it its true name might break him. He had heard that people experiencing this sort of thing could go into shock and become dissociated from the reality of the event. Part of him wished he could just close off his mind to everything that was happening and become an empty thing out of the moment. Instead he was struggling; trying to distracting his over aware mind. Perhaps he’d fully go into shock later, after the fact. However right now the fear and revulsion were so raw his mind felt rooted in his body. Like a rabbit caught in a snare that still thought it could get away. Even though he knew he could not and should just give up struggling.

He understood the draw backs of dissociation but he craved it. The option to escape at least partly even if he had to pay the price later. Yet he still couldn’t bring himself to name what was happening to him; to shatter what was holding him both together and in the moment. He reminded himself bitterly again that he probably shouldn’t bother thinking about how this could complicate his life later as there wouldn’t be a later. Ardyn was probably going to kill him once he was done using him. Unless there was some purpose for him to fulfil in the final battle he was sure would come when Noct awoke from the crystal. He felt Ardyn might keep him alive then. However it was just as likely that Ardyn might have intentions to kill him and Noct’s other friends. Then string their corpses up in front of the crystal for not to see when he awoke. That sounded like a very Ardyn thing to do.

 

Honestly Ignis was surprised at how much his mind was able to wander given how he also felt so very aware of what was happening to him. Perhaps this was a sign that he was slipping into apathy. However Ardyn’s next actions would pull him painfully back to reality.

Ardyn had stopped sucking him off; pulling back with a flick of his tongue across Ignis slit. He’d decided Ignis was hard enough. He wasn’t going to have him blow his load just yet. He wanted to be inside of Ignis when that happen and wasn’t sure how many orgasms Ignis could handle. So as much as he’d enjoy drinking down Ignis’ essence, he’d have to discard the idea.

“Did that feel good? It looks like it must have. From the sounds you were making it seems like your little advisor down here must have finally given the rest of you the good advice to give in.” Ardyn chuckled; mocking his prey a little.

Ignis flushed with rage before paling with disgust; it was hard to picture someone else when Ardyn spoke. His voice and way of talking was something that very much belonged to Ardyn. Ignis struggled to hold onto his false image. He managed something else though; a grimace of a smirk and a quip back.

“Your mouth was better served on my cock. Speaking with that poison tongue of yours just fills me with disgust.” Ignis spat out the words.

Ardyn’s smug expression shifted; not that Ignis could see it. Ignis could however feel a wave of pressure come off Ardyn and knew he’d ticked the bastard off.

“Oh well then I guess I should use it to fill you with other things.” Ardyn was speaking in a sickly sweet tone.

 

Ignis shivered and wished he could take back his outburst. Obviously it was too late now though. He felt Ardyn grab a firm hold of his ass again and spread him like before. He found himself trying to protest as Ardyn’s tongue came in contact with his opening.

“A-ah-dyn n-no...” He didn’t want any more of that slime inside him. His stomach had been starting to feel heavy since he’d swallowed some of it. His throat and mouth too still felt sticky and had been growing more irritated. A similar slightly unpleasant tingling sensation on his dick told him it was most likely to do with what ever Ardyn secreted and not from trying to hold back his voice. He was also sure the slime might have something to do with why it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. Though there was definitely something wrong with the air in general. Just what exactly hard Ardyn formed this place from. He’d mentioned decorating before.

He couldn’t really construct his thoughts on the matter properly as he felt Ardyn’s tongue actually start to enter him. He wanted to tell Ardyn to stop but he’d already had it made clear Ardyn would keep his word that begging was useless. He tried to clench himself closed but somehow Ardyn’s tongue was just too forceful. His hips jolted slightly as the wriggling appendage pushed further into him and seemed to feel around. The tongue was definitely inhuman. Moving like a snake inside him and oozing out more foul liquid. It made Ignis’ inside slipperier allowing it to slide in more freely as it writhed about stretching his muscles. He couldn’t force the thing out of him so stopped trying as he was starting to feel weary from the effort. He hadn’t realised it earlier but he was definitely growing weaker. Poison; this whole place and the stuff Ardyn released, it was all poison to him.

 

Ardyn felt Ignis’ resistance wane and managed to find what he was looking for with his inhuman tongue. He pressed the tip of it up against Ignis’ prostate and relished in the reaction he got. Ignis’ hips bucked up as much as they could against his restraints and Ignis let out an almost feral cry. Ignis hadn’t expected the surge of pleasure to rocket through him. It was a shock to the system how intense it was. He hadn’t realised he would be so sensitive there. Even with how his body seemed to be having the life sapped from it, the touch to his prostate had been like an electric shock waking him up.

Satisfied Ardyn pulled back. Dark liquid leaked from Ignis. It made Ardyn trembled with excitement. His own arousal twitching. He wanted to feel Ignis’ warmth swallowing him up. He pushed a finger into Ignis experimentally, then a seconded and finally a third. He wanted to see how well he had stretched Ignis. It was hard to get the third inside so he stretched Ignis more with his fingers. He didn’t mind if tore Ignis a little but things would go smoother if Ignis wasn’t too tight. Adryn was rather large in that department after all and he didn’t want to make it too painful for himself. He’d have to make sure to get everything nice and slick. Ignis was making a lot of involuntary sounds as he increased the movement of his fingers. Ardyn lent forwards and was able to add his tongue in along with his fingers. With his free hand he started coating his own cock with its dark secretions.

 

Ignis half screamed a curse word, cock twitching as Ardyn’s tongue touched his prostate again. He felt sick from the vile goo and how Ardyn was invading him. He felt more of the liquid gush out of his hole around Ardyn’s fingers. It was making his flesh inside feel irritated just as it had in other places. Ardyn’s icy fingers were almost soothing to it. As if the two different burning sensations counteracted each other. It made his body crave Ardyn’s touches; if only to ease the other sensation. So when Ardyn pulled his tongue and fingers out of him again Ignis almost found himself begging for the fingers back. He bit down on his own lip hard enough to cut into it. He refused to speak such words. He’d hate himself more if he gave into such a thing.

Ignis trembled; he felt sickly and scared. He gasped, choking a little on the air when he felt something larger than Ardyn’s fingers start to push inside him. He understood what it was and let out a quiet moan as he realised it had the same effect at Ardyn’s fingers. Ardyn managed to ease his cock completely inside of Ignis. Ignis’ pulsing heat really did feel good around him. He made a sound of pleasure and stroked his hands along Ignis’ thighs.

“Ah still so tight. You feel as if you were made for me.” Ardyn taunted Ignis as he pulled out a little so he thrust back in.

Ignis decided it was probably best not to retort and held his tongue. Besides he actually wanted Ardyn to move more. Ardyn seemed to be eager to do this himself as he started trusting in and out Ignis more violently. Even though felt as though he was being stretch to his limit, he needed Ardyn’s cold flesh rubbing against his corrupted insides. The sensation was in a way overwhelming. It only became more so as Ardyn altered his pace and angle to strike against Ignis’ prostate. Ignis threw his head back and let out various cries. Part of him wondered vaguely if this would have been so bad if he was able to see. He knew his other senses had become more sensitive so perhaps he wouldn’t be feeling this as intensely if he still had his sight.

 

Ardyn seemed to read his mind, “If only you could see what I’m doing to you. To see where I connect with you. To know truly it is me driving deeply into you. To see your reaction to seeing such things would be wonderful.”

Ardyn was quiet again for a moment and Ignis felt a chill go through him. Ignis had a bad feeling about where this was going and suddenly felt that being able to see might not be the best option in this situation. Even if it meant he might feel what was happening less, he reminded himself that there were certain things he didn’t want to see.

Ardyn finally continued, “But I don’t have to just wish for such a thing. I’m going to give you the gift of vision if only for this moment.”

Ignis insides twisted uncomfortably. If Ardyn wanted him to see, then he knew it would only mean bad things. He wanted to protest but before he could even try he felt the spell hit him. It felt like there was a burning behind his eyes and he cried out in pain. The pain ebbed away as the image of the room started to form. At first the scene was disorientating as he found he wasn’t seeing out of his own eyes but rather looking down upon the scene from somewhere in the ceiling. The view gave him a good look at most of the room. The truth of the room made his stomach turn. There was some sort of strange red and purple-black mold on the walls and a sort of misty quality to the air. He was sure now that he must be inhaling spores from the walls and that it was all made out of some from of Starscourge. He could also see the discolouration on the sheets and his skin. The liquid Ardyn had secreted was clearly a form of the Starscourge. No wonder he felt so sick from ingesting it. The air and the fluid were definitely killing him.

 

Gazing down on himself and Ardyn was strange when he could still feel what was going on. The outer-body view made him feel a little dizzy but he hoped that maybe it would allow him to dissociate from what was going on. However the sensations his body was feeling were far too rooting. He couldn’t fully disconnect and so he was left just feeling more nauseous. He wanted to look away from the scene but found he couldn’t turn his gaze enough. He found he also couldn’t close his ‘eyes’ to block out the scene. It was like the images were forming directly in his brain. There was no avoiding them and now he could see Ardyn he could no longer easily picture someone else.

Ardyn was very aware of where Ignis was seeing him from and looked up, “Why don’t you take a closer look.” He smirked and raised a hand. He’d paused in his thrusting which caused Ignis to writhe against his restraints.

Ignis needed more movement from Ardyn to eases the sensation from the Starscourge liquid. However he too froze as his vision seemed to zoom in on the scene. He realised it was more like he was descending upon the scene. What ever he was seeing through was actually lowering towards Ardyn’s raised hand. Ignis had a horrid feeling as his vision jolted slightly as the whatever it was landed in Ardyn’s hand. He didn’t want to think too much about what Ardyn had made him see through. For a moment he saw mostly darkness and Ardyn’s hand as he shifted the thing in his hand. Then he was looking down directly at where Ardyn was impaling him. He could see the dark liquids leaking from him around Ardyn’s cock and shuddered.

 

“There that is a better view isn’t it.” Ardyn chuckled and shifted Ignis’ gaze to Ignis’ own face for a moment. “Just look at your reaction. It makes me so hungry for you.” He returned the gaze to where they connected and started to thrust into Ignis again. His free hand holding onto Ignis’ hip to steady himself. Ignis was steady enough thanks to the tendrils holding him tightly.

Ignis felt his stomach turn more as he was made to watch Ardyn thrusting into him from so close. He would have never been able to see such an angle naturally but far from making the experience any less real being this close seemed to enhance what he was experiencing. He could see his opening swallowing up Ardyn’s engorged member and wished he could some how reject the intrusion. However he knew there was no point resisting Ardyn and he needed the sweet sensation inside him. He felt Ardyn truly pick up the pace again and hit his prostate. He watched how his lower body seemed to tense up each time from the shock of pleasure.

Ardyn raised his hand enough so that Ignis could see more of his own cock. Ignis’ expression was one of self loathing as he saw how hard he was becoming from Ardyn’s actions.

“See how honest your body is. How much it enjoys what I can do to it. Does walking the line between life and death also turn you on?” Ardyn’s voice was like bitter honey. He loved how Ignis’ expression would flicker between different emotions. They seemed more intense now that Ignis could see what was happening. This was what Ardyn wanted. To mess up Ignis with his twisted desire.

 

Ignis wasn’t going to answer even if he had an answer for Ardyn’s question. He just wanted this to be over. He could feel the pleasure building up even through his disgust. He didn’t care if it would speed him towards death. He was past fight or flight. Past doing anything desperately for survival. Death would end this… this torture. For that was what this was; both psychological and physical. He was sure it would end once Ardyn found release, so perhaps he could speed that up as much as it repulsed him to try to pleasure Ardyn. He tried to rock his hips towards Ardyn when Ardyn thrust into him. Ardyn made a pleased noise and the tendrils holding Ignis eased enough to allow Ignis this minor movement.

“That’s it, give into me.” Ardyn practically moaned as he started to reach his peak. He’d been holding back but now that Ignis was moving to meet him, he decided he couldn’t hold back any longer. He managed to keep Ignis’ view of the scene reasonably steady as he thrust into Ignis more violently. He moved his free hand to pump Ignis’ cock. The tendrils reaching out to help steady Ardyn.

“So close…” Ardyn gasped out. Having Ignis under him, writhing and rocking. It filled that part of him that had hungered for this sort of touch. Ignis moved him in ways he hadn’t thought possible any more. He could only offer this twisted passion but it was enough to fill some of the void.

Ignis gasped and panted under Ardyn. He made soft noises and occasionally coughed as his body struggled. He couldn’t keep this up. He was sure Ardyn felt it too as every movement was becoming more intense.

 

Ignis gave into the release his head thrown back with a cry that ended in a moan. His mind going blank as his body spasmed. His vision didn’t blur as he watched his load shoot over Ardyn’s hand but he didn’t fully register it. He was also vaguely aware of his body clamp down around Ardyn and Ardyn releasing inside him. However he mostly felt pulses of pleasure wrack his body.

Ardyn let out a feral cry himself as he came inside of Ignis. Shooting his dark load deeply into him. He had not felt pleasure so intense for so long that he almost lost a grip on what was allowing Ignis to see. He felt Ignis shuddered around him and ran his fingers through the mess of Ignis’ own release. It felt so good inside of Ignis he half wanted to go another round. However he could see the strain in Ignis’ breathing. There was simply not enough time. He eased out as the last sparks of orgasm left him.

Ignis was pretty still save for his heaving chest. His vision seemed to slide and separate as if he was being shown two separate images. Half of his vision showed a view up his body towards his face and the other showed the dark liquid oozing from his ravaged hole.

“You are such a pretty sight.” Ardyn purred. “Aren’t you pleased I let you see it?”

Ignis wanted to curse at Ardyn but he was having trouble getting enough air into his lungs just to breathe. He watched the halves of his vision move again and his fear was confirmed. Ardyn was now holding the _two_ objects separately. He made them look at each other; a pair of stolen eyes. That was what Ardyn had used to give Ignis sight.

 

“Say bye bye to your vision now. We are all out of time.” Ardyn’s voice was slightly sing song mocking but there was a slight sadness to it. He started to crush the eyes.

Ignis screamed because it was both painful to see even through the blurring vision and also somehow physically painful. He scream ended in a coughing fit as his vision snapped off sharply to darkness; eyes presumably completely crushed. His body spasmed again but this time it was in the throws of death not pleasure. He couldn’t breathe at all and his insides seemed to burn from the toxic touch of the Starscourge. He writhed against the tendrils holding him, back arching off the bed. Then he fell limp blood leaking from his mouth.

Ardyn watched all this with mixed feelings. Mostly there was excitement watching Ignis succumb to the Starscourge but there was also regret; he didn’t want Ignis to die. He thought over his options for a moment and sighed. Really there was only one option and it would be fulfilling in its own way. He focus and pulled the Starscourge back into himself. Even the walls of the room returned to how they normally were as the creeping mold flowed across the floor and into Ardyn. He absorbed it all back into himself. The dark ooze and mist being drawn out of Ignis’ body. He’d done this before to heal people back in an almost forgotten past. Ignis body wasn’t so far gone that it couldn’t be healed.

 

Ignis gasped back to life and took shuddering breaths of now clear air. He was surprised to be alive. The tendrils were also no longer holding down his body so he was able to sit up. A hand on his thigh caused him to freeze.

“Our play time is over. I’ll help you get dressed and drop you off back near Hunter HQ. I’m sure they are going to love to hear how it was you survived when the others with you did not.” As Ardyn spoke he moved his hand from Ingis’ thigh and took hold of one of Ignis hands.

Ignis was a little confused until he felt the cold metal of dog-tags being dropped into his held open palm. He paled and shook as he closed his fist around the tags. So Ardyn had killed the hunters he had been with earlier.

“Bastard. You didn’t need to...” Ignis bit back his words and tried not to cry. How was he going to explain this. Those poor people had died just for being near him when Ardyn came for him. He felt as though a cloak of shame had been thrown over him. He’d never be able to forget this incident.

Ardyn kissed his cheek softly, “Now, now don’t cry. Let’s get you all presentable shall we.”

Ignis’ shoulders slumped; he really had no choice but to go along with everything. At least he’d be able to survive to meet with Noct again, if he could bring himself to face him.

 

 

Ignis stumbled back into Hunter HQ. His body may have been rid of the Starscourge but Ardyn’s rough treatment had still made it painful to walk. He clutched the dog-tags in his hand so tightly they cut into his skin. He’d not let what Ardyn did to him rule him. He wouldn’t be shamed into some corner. Even if people ended up hating him for living when the others had not, he didn’t feel like telling the truth about the incident would help. There were always those who needed someone to blame. He’d just have to deal with. He’d take the details of the night to his grave.


	2. Condensed Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the slightly shorter version

Ignis woke to find himself on a bed, head throbbing. He didn’t know how he had gotten because he last remembered being on a hunt. He explored the room he was in as best he could with his lack of sight. The walls seemed to have some sort of mold on them, which he ended up getting on his glove. There were no windows, just a single door. The room was empty save for the bed and he was weaponless. All these things spelt out trouble.

He tried to open the door but found he couldn’t. Suddenly he heard something on the other side of the door. It shook almost violently and Ignis backed away from it so fast he fell backwards back onto the bed.

Ignis heard the door groan as it was forced open and felt the blood in his veins turn to ice as he heard a familiar voice.

“Whoops, that door is a little tough to open, even for me. Perhaps I made this room a little too secure. Still it is a little hard to redecorate with certain materials.” Ardyn smirked as he eyed the figure on the bed, “How are you enjoying your new accommodation? I know it isn’t much but it is only temporary.”

Ignis recovered enough from his shock to speak, “Ardyn.” He ground out the name like it was a curse, “I could say it is a pleasure to _see_ you again but I’d be lying on many points.”

Ardyn laughed, “Oh now don’t be that way. I am sorry that you have lost your sight but certain sacrifices need to be made, don’t they. Besides I’ve been thinking lately that someone should reward your valiant attempts to adapt to your situation and still be useful.”

“I don’t need any reward other than the return of my Prince.” Ignis retorted; he did not believe any ‘reward’ Ardyn might devise would be something to be grateful for. He heard Ardyn approaching the bed and shuffled back on it wondering if there was any point trying to keep some sort of distance between them. He ended up smearing whatever was on his hand over the sheets.

Ardyn made a sort of annoyed sound, “Oh look you’ve already gone and gotten yourself and the bed dirty. I haven’t even had my fun with you yet.” He moved forwards in a flash and seized hold of Ignis’ tainted hand and turned it palm up. Ignis’ hand was coated in something that was a mix of Starscourge and blood. Miasma crawled across surface of the crimson and purple-black liquid.

 

Ignis tried to break Ardyn’s grip but couldn’t. He made a sound of surprise mixed with disgust when he felt something run over his palm. Even through his glove the sensation let him know what it was; Ardyn had licked some of the mess off his hand.

Ardyn licked his lips and inhaled a deep lungful of the miasma filled air. Ardyn had no trouble breathing such plague filled air, while Ignis was struggling. Ardyn wouldn’t be able to keep Ignis here too long. Unless he decided to kill or turn him.

“Perhaps you do not _need_ a reward… but I still intend to give you one. Think of it as a gift.” Ardyn got onto the bed pushing Ignis down as he did so. “I feel certain things around you, that I don’t around anyone else. You are so caring and attentive. Yet so vicious with your words. And you body…” Ardyn ran his hands up Ignis sides and lent closer to whisper into Ignis’ ear, “So flexible.” He pulled back and smirked down at his captive, “I want to express my feelings to you. You should feel honoured to be the object of my desires. I have not desired anyone this way for quite some time.”

Ignis froze up; he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Ardyn desiring him seemed abstract from reality. Sure he had perhaps noticed a few long glances but surely Ardyn couldn’t be serious. Yet it seemed he was, given the current situation.  
“I’m sorry but I must refuse. I’m not… worthy of such an honour.” Ignis tried to sound polite but a bite still made its way into his words. Though he did manage to keep the panic out of them. He tried to shift out from under Ardyn but found he couldn’t move. Something was holding him down on the bed, other than Ardyn. It felt like some sort of bonds but they seemed to have appeared upon him in an instant.

 

Ardyn’s smile widened as he watched Ignis struggle against the dark tendrils. It was amusing to see the confusion on the advisor’s face. He hoped it would be even more pleasing to see Ignis’ reactions to what was to come.  
“My dear Ignis, you seem to be under the misapprehension that you have a choice.” He stroked the more scarred side of Ignis’ face, “You will receive the physical expression of my desire, regardless of it being to your tastes or not. There is no point protesting or begging. Though you may if it makes you feel better.”

Ignis felt Ardyn’s breath on his face and tried to turn away. Ardyn stopped stroking his cheek to grip his jaw tightly instead. He kept Ignis from turning away from the kiss. Ignis tensed and kept his mouth closed as tightly as possible.

Ardyn was having none of that; he’d get Ignis to open up for him. He shifted his position so that he had one leg between Ignis’. He then nudged up against Ignis’ crotch with his knee. Ignis would have tried to close his legs or kick Ardyn but the tendrils held him so tightly he couldn’t even attempt to move them. His muscles flexed and strained but limbs wouldn’t budge. He returned the focus of his efforts to keeping his mouth closed as it was becoming harder to do so. The stimulation Ardyn was providing was a hard thing to ignore. Involuntary sounds kept trying to make their way out of Ignis’ mouth. Still he managed to keep his mouth closed even as Ardyn increased his efforts.

Ardyn nipped at Ignis’ lips; frustrated that he wasn’t getting anywhere. Ignis was like a fleshy statue but Ardyn was determined to break down his resistance.

 

While still holding Ignis’ head still with one hand he ran the thumb of the other over Ignis’ Adam’s apple. There was more than one way to get Ignis to open up. He started to apply pressure to Ignis’ throat and felt Ignis’ pulse jump.  
Ignis instinctively tried to move his arms to protect himself but of course the binds held his arms in place. His body arched slightly under Ardyn as he strained to move his limbs. He was helpless against Ardyn’s actions. He could do nothing to stop himself being slowly strangled. It was becoming harder to focus and keep his mouth closed when he wanted to gasp for air. If it would stop Ardyn choking him he’d let Ardyn deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth with a raspy gasp. The pressure on his neck disappeared almost instantly.

Ardyn pulled back and allowed Ignis to gulp in several lungfuls of air before he returned to kissing him. He stroked Ignis’ throat gently as a warning not to try anything, as he slipped his tongue into Ignis’ mouth.

 

Ardyn’s tongue had felt normal enough against Ignis’ gloved palm but inside his mouth it felt strange. It seemed to be longer than normal for a human and then there was the taste. At first Ignis thought it might just be from what ever Ardyn’ had licked off his hand lingering. However as Ardyn’s tongue continued to invade his mouth, felt a thick liquid oozing in along with it. Ignis gagged around Ardyn’s probing tongue and the foul tasting goo. The taste reminded Ignis of blood, mold and motor oil.

Despite how strong the taste of his own secretions, Ardyn was still able to taste Ignis. Coffee and the flavour of life. He usually despised the flavour of life but something about Ignis flipped that feeling on itself head, making him crave it. It was unfortunate that he couldn’t have Ignis any other way than this and that doing this risked destroying the object of his desire. However the idea of warping Ignis into a shape that mirrored his own twisted visage, was just as temping as the want to preserve him.

 

Ignis felt some of the foul liquid in his mouth slide down his throat as Ardyn pulled away. Ardyn had let go of his jaw so he turned his head and coughed up as much of the fluid as he could. Black, red and purple sprayed onto the pillows under Ignis’ head. Ignis couldn’t see it but Ardyn watched the dark substance further staining the whiteness of the bed. Perhaps he should have picked a colour that wouldn’t have shown the stain so easily. However the contrast put him in mind of his own contrast to Ignis. He too was slowly staining his captive.

He ran his fingers over Ignis’ damp lips smearing the dark fluids across them and onto Ignis’ cheek. It looked almost like lipstick and contrasted against how pale Ignis was. Clearly an effect of the lighting in the room. Ardyn could have spent an age just admiring how he was messing up the Advisor but Ignis didn’t have that sort of time. Ardyn didn’t want him dying before he was done. He wasn’t into necrophilia.

 

Ignis felt Ardyn shift off him and wondered hopefully if Ardyn had only wanted a kiss. Of course deep down he knew that wasn’t the case and it was confirmed as he felt himself being raised up by his bonds. They seemed almost like a living thing. Ignis wasn’t about to call them tentacles but he couldn’t call them simply bonds any more. Maybe rapidly moving vines was a better description. They were strong and move with intent across his body. Thicker ones seemed to be holding him off the bed as thinner ones seemed to start pulling at his clothes. They were certain dexterous as they undid buttons and removed his gloves and shoes.

It didn’t take much imagination to guess the goal of the tendrils. Ignis struggled but couldn’t break free. Even as his clothes were eased from his body. He knew that the hold on him would have to loosen to slip his clothes off past the vines tightly holding him still. However even struggling at such a point was useless. As one vine loosened its grip another would tighten on his bared skin. Any small move Ignis did manage wasn’t enough to dislodge the hold on him. He almost started to hyperventilate as his body was exposed; no doubt to a watching Ardyn. He had never felt so vulnerable. He was Ardyn’s until Ardyn was finished with him.

Ardyn stood by the bed and watched with growing desire as every inch of Ignis was exposed to him. Even Ignis’ visor was removed. He’d been quiet as he watched the tendrils do their work but now staring at Ignis fully bared before him, an animistic growl made its way out of his mouth. He watched Ignis flinch at the sound and palmed his own arousal through his pants. Ignis vulnerable and scared was a turn on. Ardyn shed his own clothing as the tendrils lowered Ignis back onto the bed. He clambered back onto the bed and stroked a hand up one of Ignis’ long athletic legs. Ignis jolted slightly at the contact. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, as if he were a trapped bird.

As Ardyn settled himself between Ignis legs – they had been held slightly spread by the tendrils – his bare legs brushed up against Ignis. The sensation let Ignis know that Ardyn was probably very much as naked as he was. That and Ardyn’s skin was so cold. Cold in that clammy way that was usually sign of sickness or death. Ignis shuddered at the idea of Ardyn being a moving corpse. Certainly he was sick; he was sickness. Definitely not dead yet. Something stuck between.

 

Now however was not the time to be contemplating the complexity of Ardyn’s existence. Though Ignis found he would rather be doing that than being trapped in his current experience. He felt Ardyn’s hands wander across his torso. Ignis’ skin felt strange where Ardyn touched. The touches seemed to linger as if he’d been burned. He could imagine the swirling patterns Ardyn was creating with his finger tips, glowing on his skin. His breathing hitched as Ardyn toyed experimentally with one of his nipples. It wasn’t exactly painful but he wasn’t sure he liked it either – not just because it was Ardyn. He’d never had someone play with them before. He’d never had someone so interested in his body before. Outside of a professional setting. Not that he approved of Ardyn’s methods. Being clear about feelings was one thing, forcing someone was another.

 

He couldn’t keep his mind distracted off what Ardyn was doing for long. Especially when Ardyn replaced his fingers with his mouth against his skin. He licked and sucked at Ignis’ nipple, teasing the tender flesh between his teeth. Ignis did his best not to cry out or make any strange sounds. However his body seemed to be starting to react to Ardyn’s attentions. He knew it was a biological thing. That it wasn’t because he liked Ardyn in any way but he still felt like he was betraying everything he held dear by getting aroused. Ardyn’s cock brushed against his own thanks to gravity and Ardyn shifting closer. The sensation was a new one and he was only able to confirm what he thought had brushed against him when Ardyn ground down against him. The friction was stimulating and he couldn’t help making a small sound in the back of his throat.

Ardyn couldn’t help but be pleased that he was getting further reaction out of his prey. He made low sound somewhere between a hum and a growl. It rumbling sound seemed to vibrate through Ardyn and into Ignis. Ignis tilted his head back against the pillows as the sound reverberated through him. It was like he was being held in the jaws of a beast. He could imagine himself laying helplessly in the dangerous creature’s mouth. Its teeth like the sword of Damocles, could pierce his flesh at any moment.

 

Ardyn stopped teasing at Ignis’ chest though he continued to rub up against the younger man. He moved his mouth upwards to the exposed stretch of neck; such a slender, appetising target. He’d already marred the skin there when he strangled Ignis but he wanted to mark it further. He nipped along Ignis’ collar bone and stretched out over Ignis more. He was now pretty much resting on top of Ignis, their bodies pressed together. Ardyn was only just keeping the full weight of himself off Ignis. He buried his face in the crook of Ignis’ neck and assaulted it with kisses. He made soft hungry sounds as he did so. His kisses increased in pressure and the pace of his grinding became more rapid, until he bit down hard on Ignis’ neck.

Ignis had been biting down on his own lip trying to think about anything but his current situation. He let out a startled cry when Ardyn bit down on him. The sound was so loud in contrast to the other bodily sounds that had been taken place, Ignis shocked himself. Suddenly it was like he no longer had any control over his voice. Everything became louder and more real. Even his breathing and sounds Ardyn was making as he sucked on the bite mark he’d made.

 

Ignis tried to swallow his panic down. He couldn’t stop this even if he begged. He knew that but the words were on the tip of his tongue. He bit them back struggling to hold the pleading in. ‘Think about something else’, he told himself. As his imagination was going pretty wild with visions of beasts, so he tried to picture Ardyn as someone else.

 

Ignis tried to hold onto the mental image he was creating as Ardyn shifted on top of him. Ardyn settled back between Ignis’ legs and the tendrils holding Ignis down started to move again. They forced Ignis’ legs up and spread them wider, raising his hips also. Thicker ones supported Ignis’ lower back aiding stabilising Ignis’ position. Heat crept along Ignis’ cheeks as he was _presented_ to Ardyn. Ardyn made a sound of apreciation at the view and reached forwards to squeeze Ignis’ raised buttocks. He placed his thumbs on either side of Ignis’ tight entrance and spread the skin apart to see more of Igni’s inner colour. Ignis quivered under his hands and Ardyn felt Ignis shift as though trying to bring his legs together to hide his exposed anus. Of course the strong hold the tendrils had on Ignis prevented such a thing and allowed Ardyn an unrestricted view.

Ignis’ arousal had gone limp again. Ardyn was no longer stimulating his body in a way Ignis got physical pleasure from. Ardyn wasn’t going to let Ignis be limp for long though. He decided to try something that would hopefully get Ignis very responsive. He relaxed his grip and lent forwards to lick from Ignis’ balls up along his shaft. Ignis made a sound which he quickly cut off. Ardyn smirked and started kissing along Ignis’ stiffening length. He used a hand to toy with Ignis’ balls; massaging them and also running his fingers through the hairs around the based of his shaft. He took hold of Ignis’ length and stroked it a couple of times before wrapping his lips around the tip.

 

Ignis twitched under Ardyn’s touch and made hiccuped sounds as he tried to hold back his voice. Ardyn’s strange tongue flicked across his slit, casting him to arch up towards the contact. It felt so shameful to be manipulated in such a way. Even the throbbing pain coming from where his neck had been harshly marked, couldn’t distract his body from the simulation to his lower regions. Ignis found himself growing hard from Ardyn’s mouth and hands.

Ardyn took more of Ignis’ cock into his mouth; doing his best to draw out more sounds out of Ignis. Ignis gritted his teeth as he felt more of that ooze like liquid that Ardyn seemed to secrete against his cock. Focusing solely on the imaginary figure Ignis’ less voice became less restricted, which pleased Ardyn though he did not know the exact cause of it. Still he was more than pleased to hear moans leaking from Ignis’ lips. Meanwhile Ignis pictured that it was his ideal fictional partner humming around his length in satisfaction.

 

Ardyn stopped sucking him off; pulling back with a flick of his tongue across Ignis slit. He’d decided Ignis was hard enough. He wasn’t going to have him blow his load just yet. He wanted to be inside of Ignis when that happen and wasn’t sure how many orgasms Ignis could handle. So as much as he’d enjoy drinking down Ignis’ essence, he’d have to discard the idea.

“Did that feel good? It looks like it must have. From the sounds you were making it seems like your little advisor down here must have finally given the rest of you the good advice to give in.” Ardyn chuckled; mocking his prey a little.

Ignis flushed with rage before paling with disgust; it was hard to picture someone else when Ardyn spoke. His voice and way of talking was something that very much belonged to Ardyn. Ignis struggled to hold onto his false image. He managed something else though; a grimace of a smirk and a quip back.

“Your mouth was better served on my cock. Speaking with that poison tongue of yours just fills me with disgust.” Ignis spat out the words.

Ardyn’s smug expression shifted; not that Ignis could see it. Ignis could however feel a wave of pressure come off Ardyn and knew he’d ticked the bastard off.

“Oh well then I guess I should use it to fill you with other things.” Ardyn was speaking in a sickly sweet tone.

 

Ignis shivered and wished he could take back his outburst. Obviously it was too late now though. He felt Ardyn grab a firm hold of his ass again and spread him like before. He found himself trying to protest as Ardyn’s tongue came in contact with his opening.

“A-ah-dyn n-no...” He didn’t want any more of that slime inside him. His stomach had been starting to feel heavy since he’d swallowed some of it. His throat and mouth too still felt sticky and had been growing more irritated. A similar slightly unpleasant tingling sensation on his dick told him it was most likely to do with what ever Ardyn secreted and not from trying to hold back his voice. He was also sure the slime might have something to do with why it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. Though there was definitely something wrong with the air in general. Just what exactly hard Ardyn formed this place from. He’d mentioned decorating before.

He couldn’t really construct his thoughts on the matter properly as he felt Ardyn’s tongue actually start to enter him. He wanted to tell Ardyn to stop but he’d already had it made clear Ardyn would keep his word that begging was useless. He tried to clench himself closed but somehow Ardyn’s tongue was just too forceful. His hips jolted slightly as the wriggling appendage pushed further into him and seemed to feel around. The tongue was definitely inhuman. Moving like a snake inside him and oozing out more foul liquid. It made Ignis’ inside slipperier allowing it to slide in more freely as it writhed about stretching his muscles. He couldn’t force the thing out of him so stopped trying as he was starting to feel weary from the effort. He hadn’t realised it earlier but he was definitely growing weaker. Poison; this whole place and the stuff Ardyn released, it was all poison to him.

 

Ardyn felt Ignis’ resistance wane and managed to find what he was looking for with his inhuman tongue. He pressed the tip of it up against Ignis’ prostate and relished in the reaction he got. Ignis’ hips bucked up as much as they could against his restraints and Ignis let out an almost feral cry. Ignis hadn’t expected the surge of pleasure to rocket through him. It was a shock to the system how intense it was. He hadn’t realised he would be so sensitive there. Even with how his body seemed to be having the life sapped from it, the touch to his prostate had been like an electric shock waking him up.

Satisfied Ardyn pulled back. Dark liquid leaked from Ignis. It made Ardyn trembled with excitement. His own arousal twitching. He wanted to feel Ignis’ warmth swallowing him up. He pushed a finger into Ignis experimentally, then a seconded and finally a third. He wanted to see how well he had stretched Ignis. It was hard to get the third inside so he stretched Ignis more with his fingers. He didn’t mind if tore Ignis a little but things would go smoother if Ignis wasn’t too tight. Adryn was rather large in that department after all and he didn’t want to make it too painful for himself. He’d have to make sure to get everything nice and slick. Ignis was making a lot of involuntary sounds as he increased the movement of his fingers. Ardyn lent forwards and was able to add his tongue in along with his fingers. With his free hand he started coating his own cock with its dark secretions.

 

Ignis half screamed a curse word, cock twitching as Ardyn’s tongue touched his prostate again. He felt sick from the vile goo and how Ardyn was invading him. He felt more of the liquid gush out of his hole around Ardyn’s fingers. It was making his flesh inside feel irritated just as it had in other places. Ardyn’s icy fingers were almost soothing to it. As if the two different burning sensations counteracted each other. It made his body crave Ardyn’s touches; if only to ease the other sensation. So when Ardyn pulled his tongue and fingers out of him again Ignis almost found himself begging for the fingers back. He bit down on his own lip hard enough to cut into it. He refused to speak such words. He’d hate himself more if he gave into such a thing.

Ignis trembled; he felt sickly and scared. He gasped, choking a little on the air when he felt something larger than Ardyn’s fingers start to push inside him. He understood what it was and let out a quiet moan as he realised it had the same effect at Ardyn’s fingers. Ardyn managed to ease his cock completely inside of Ignis. Ignis’ pulsing heat really did feel good around him. He made a sound of pleasure and stroked his hands along Ignis’ thighs.

“Ah still so tight. You feel as if you were made for me.” Ardyn taunted Ignis as he pulled out a little so he thrust back in.

Ignis decided it was probably best not to retort and held his tongue. Besides he actually wanted Ardyn to move more. Ardyn seemed to be eager to do this himself as he started trusting in and out Ignis more violently. Even though felt as though he was being stretch to his limit, he need Ardyn’s cold flesh rubbing against his corrupted insides. The sensation was in a way overwhelming. It only became more so as Ardyn altered his pace and angle to strike against Ignis’ prostate. Ignis threw his head back and let out various cries. Part of him wondered vaguely if this would have been so bad if he was able to see. He knew his other senses had become more sensitive so perhaps he wouldn’t be feeling this as intensely if he still had his sight.

 

Ardyn seemed to read his mind, “If only you could see what I’m doing to you. To see where I connect with you. To know truly it is me driving deeply into you. To see your reaction to seeing such things would be wonderful.”

Ardyn was quiet again for a moment and Ignis felt a chill go through him. Ignis had a bad feeling about where this was going and suddenly felt that being able to see might not be the best option in this situation. Even if it meant he might feel what was happening less, he reminded himself that there were certain things he didn’t want to see.

Ardyn finally continued, “But I don’t have to just wish for such a thing. I’m going to give you the gift of vision if only for this moment.”

Ignis insides twisted uncomfortably. If Ardyn wanted him to see, then he knew it would only mean bad things. He wanted to protest but before he could even try he felt the spell hit him. It felt like there was a burning behind his eyes and he cried out in pain. The pain ebbed away as the image of the room started to form. At first the scene was disorientating as he found he wasn’t seeing out of his own eyes but rather looking down upon the scene from somewhere in the ceiling. The view gave him a good look at most of the room. The truth of the room made his stomach turn. Forms of Starscourge was what covered the walls and filled the air. Also from the discolouration on the sheets and his skin the liquid Ardyn had secreted was clearly a form of the Starscourge too. No wonder he felt so sick from ingesting it. The air and the fluid were definitely killing him.

 

Gazing down on himself and Ardyn was strange when he could still feel what was going on. The outer-body view made him feel a little dizzy but he hoped that maybe it would allow him to dissociate from what was going on. However the sensations his body was feeling were far too rooting. He couldn’t fully disconnect and so he was left just feeling more nauseous. He wanted to look away from the scene but found he couldn’t turn his gaze enough. He found he also couldn’t close his ‘eyes’ to block out the scene. It was like the images were forming directly in his brain. There was no avoiding them and now he could see Ardyn he could no longer easily picture someone else.

Ardyn was very aware of where Ignis was seeing him from and looked up, “Why don’t you take a closer look.” He smirked and raised a hand. He’d paused in his thrusting which caused Ignis to writhe against his restraints.

Ignis needed more movement from Ardyn to eases the sensation from the Starscourge liquid. However he too froze as his vision seemed to zoom in on the scene. He realised it was more like he was descending upon the scene. What ever he was seeing through was actually lowering towards Ardyn’s raised hand. Ignis had a horrid feeling as his vision jolted slightly as the whatever it was landed in Ardyn’s hand. He didn’t want to think too much about what Ardyn had made him see through. For a moment he saw mostly darkness and Ardyn’s hand as he shifted the thing in his hand. Then he was looking down directly at where Ardyn was impaling him. He could see the dark liquids leaking from him around Ardyn’s cock and shuddered.

 

“There that is a better view isn’t it.” Ardyn chuckled and shifted Ignis’ gaze to Ignis’ own face for a moment. “Just look at your reaction. It makes me so hungry for you.” He returned the gaze to where they connected and started to thrust into Ignis again. His free hand holding onto Ignis’ hip to steady himself. Ignis was steady enough thanks to the tendrils holding him tightly.

Ignis felt his stomach turn more as he was made to watch Ardyn thrusting into him from so close. He would have never been able to see such an angle naturally but far from making the experience any less real being this close seemed to enhance what he was experiencing. He could see his opening swallowing up Ardyn’s engorged member and wished he could some how reject the intrusion. However he knew there was no point resisting Ardyn and he needed the sweet sensation inside him. He felt Ardyn truly pick up the pace again and hit his prostate. He watched how his lower body seemed to tense up each time from the shock of pleasure.

Ardyn raised his hand enough so that Ignis could see more of his own cock. Ignis’ expression was one of self loathing as he saw how hard he was becoming from Ardyn’s actions.

“See how honest your body is. How much it enjoys what I can do to it. Does walking the line between life and death also turn you on?” Ardyn’s voice was like bitter honey. He loved how Ignis’ expression would flicker between different emotions. They seemed more intense now that Ignis could see what was happening. This was what Ardyn wanted. To mess up Ignis with his twisted desire.

 

Ignis wasn’t going to answer even if he had an answer for Ardyn’s question. He just wanted this to be over. Death would end this… this torture. For that was what this was; both psychological and physical. He was sure it would end once Ardyn found release, so perhaps he could speed that up as much as it repulsed him to try to pleasure Ardyn. He tried to rock his hips towards Ardyn when Ardyn thrust into him. Ardyn made a pleased noise and the tendrils holding Ignis eased enough to allow Ignis this minor movement.

“That’s it, give into me.” Ardyn practically moaned as he started to reach his peak. He’d been holding back but now that Ignis was moving to meet him, he decided he couldn’t hold back any longer. He managed to keep Ignis’ view of the scene reasonably steady as he thrust into Ignis more violently. He moved his free hand to pump Ignis’ cock. The tendrils reaching out to help steady Ardyn.

“So close…” Ardyn gasped out. Having Ignis under him, writhing and rocking. It filled that part of him that had hungered for this sort of touch. Ignis moved him in ways he hadn’t thought possible any more. He could only offer this twisted passion but it was enough to fill some of the void.

Ignis gasped and panted under Ardyn. He made soft noises and occasionally coughed as his body struggled. He couldn’t keep this up. He was sure Ardyn felt it too as every movement was becoming more intense.

 

Ignis gave into the release his head thrown back with a cry that ended in a moan. His mind going blank as his body spasmed. His vision didn’t blur as he watched his load shoot over Ardyn’s hand but he didn’t fully register it. He was also vaguely aware of his body clamp down around Ardyn and Ardyn releasing inside him. However he mostly felt pulses of pleasure wrack his body.

Ardyn let out a feral cry himself as he came inside of Ignis. Shooting his dark load deeply into him. He had not felt pleasure so intense for so long that he almost lost a grip on what was allowing Ignis to see. He felt Ignis shuddered around him and ran his fingers through the mess of Ignis’ own release. It felt so good inside of Ignis he half wanted to go another round. However he could see the strain in Ignis’ breathing. There was simply not enough time. He eased out as the last sparks of orgasm left him.

Ignis was pretty still save for his heaving chest. His vision seemed to slide and separate as if he was being shown two separate images. Half of his vision showed a view up his body towards his face and the other showed the dark liquid oozing from his ravaged hole.

“You are such a pretty sight.” Ardyn purred. “Aren’t you pleased I let you see it?”

Ignis wanted to curse at Ardyn but he was having trouble getting enough air into his lungs just to breathe. He watched the halves of his vision move again and his fear was confirmed. Ardyn was now holding the _two_ objects separately. He made them look at each other; a pair of stolen eyes. That was what Ardyn had used to give Ignis sight.

 

“Say bye bye to your vision now. We are all out of time.” Ardyn’s voice was slightly sing song mocking but there was a slight sadness to it. He started to crush the eyes.

Ignis screamed because it was both painful to see even through the blurring vision and also somehow physically painful. He scream ended in a coughing fit as his vision snapped off sharply to darkness; eyes presumably completely crushed. His body spasmed again but this time it was in the throws of death not pleasure. He couldn’t breathe at all and his insides seemed to burn from the toxic touch of the Starscourge. He writhed against the tendrils holding him, back arching off the bed. Then he fell limp blood leaking from his mouth.

Ardyn watched all this with mixed feelings. Mostly there was excitement watching Ignis succumb to the Starscourge but there was also regret; he didn’t want Ignis to die. He thought over his options for a moment and sighed. Really there was only one option and it would be fulfilling in its own way. He focus and pulled the Starscourge back into himself. Even the walls of the room returned to how they normally were as the creeping mold flowed across the floor and into Ardyn. He absorbed it all back into himself. The dark ooze and mist being drawn out of Ignis’ body. He’d done this before to heal people back in an almost forgotten past. Ignis body wasn’t so far gone that it couldn’t be healed.

 

Ignis gasped back to life and took shuddering breaths of now clear air. He was surprised to be alive. The tendrils were also no longer holding down his body so he was able to sit up. A hand on his thigh caused him to freeze.

“Our play time is over. I’ll help you get dressed and drop you off back near Hunter HQ. I’m sure they are going to love to hear how it was you survived when the other with you did not.” As Ardyn spoke he moved his hand from Ingis’ thigh and took hold of one of Ignis hands.

Ignis was a little confused until he felt the cold metal of dog-tags being dropped into his held open palm. He pale and shook as he closed his fist around the tags. So Ardyn had killed the hunters he had been with earlier.

“Bastard. You didn’t need to...” Ignis bit back his words and tried not to cry. How was he going to explain this. Those poor people had died just for being near him when Ardyn for him. He felt as though a cloak of shame had been thrown over him. He’d never be able to forget this incident.

Ardyn kissed his cheek softly, “Now, now don’t cry. Let’s get you all presentable shall we.”

Ignis’ shoulders slumped; he really had no choice but to go along with everything. At least he’d be able to survive to meet with Noct again, if he could bring himself to face him.

 

 

Ignis stumbled back into Hunter HQ. His body may have been rid of the Starscourge but Ardyn’s rough treatment had still made it painful to walk. He clutched the dog-tags in his hand so tightly they cut into his skin. He’d not let what Ardyn did to him rule him. He wouldn’t be shamed into some corner. Even if people ended up hating him for living when the others had not, he didn’t feel like telling the truth about the incident would help. There were always those who needed someone to blame. He’d just have to deal with. He’d take the details of the night to his grave.


End file.
